For manufacturing a minitype coil component, laser soldering is a common procedure. According to this technology, the wires and the lead frames slightly melt and are joined together, and electrical conduction between the wires and the lead frames is satisfied. There is no contact at the workpieces, and no physical load is placed on the workpieces while performing the contact-free laser soldering. Hence, damage due to impact on the workpieces is basically avoided. The peak energy of the laser used in current laser soldering procedure is usually greater than 4000 W to melt the lead frames to be joined with the wires. Such laser soldering procedure can be finished within several milliseconds.
However, high energy of the laser very likely damages the elements of the coil component. To reduce such influence, more effort is put to expensive machine or complicated process, which results in increasing product cost and production time.
Therefore, a new approach to the coil component which can solve the above drawback is desired.